You're Obsessed with the Teen Titans
by The Chained Butterfly
Summary: Something for those of us looking to be amused by our own geeky reality. Check it out! R & R
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note:_

_Ok so I was reading this story about ouran high school host club, which inspired me to do this story so yeah. Here we go I don't know how many chapters I'm going to do, I definitely want to do a chapters for each character individually, but I don't know stuff comes up and I'm also very lazy when it comes to typing up my stories. So yeeaaahhh. . . ._

_You probably can guess that I do not own the teen titans or any of the sites or networks mentioned. It's been on my birthday and Christmas list for over 5 yrs now. But it's on my list of things to do . . . . . . . one day though, one day. _

You're obsessed with the Teen Titans . . . .

Chapter 1

You know you're obsessed with the Teen Titans when. . . . . . . . .

You used to watch the show in the early 2000's

If you still watch the re-runs on Boomerang or just watch episodes on Youtube

You know all the lyrics to the opening song

You know who sings the song

When you think you're just like one of the characters

You realize you're not like that character and choose another

You learn to draw any or all of the characters just because you've seen them thousands of times before

You've any or all of the action figures

You have the action figures then showed them to your friend then they called them dolls and you never felt so offended before

You no longer talk to that person

You watch fan made music videos about them ALL the time

You watch the videos and have comment wars about them

You make your own videos

You discovered this site and read Teen Titans fanfic ALL the time

You discovered the magic of (reader's name) stories

You decided to make your own fanfics

You decided to make fanfic stories dedicated to one couple

Your profile/bio is dedicated and states your love for that couple

You joined or made a community dedicated to that couple

You created a completely unheard of couple from the characters because you either see the chemistry between them or have too much time

You started to wish that there were people like the characters in the real world

You had a crush or were in love with one of the characters at one point **(I used to have a thing for Robin for the longest time!)**

You've heard the rumors of the teen titans going back to cartoon network for dc nations as 'Teen Titans Go!' in 2013

You've googled it to see if it's true

You can agree to all or most of the situations just stated

_Authors note;_

_Ok so that's it review or pm me and tell me what you think. Should I keep going or stop here or what? Constructive criticism is great . . . . . . . **NO FLAAAMMMESSS!**_

_**BYE** _


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note:_

_Ok so right now I feel semi-stupid since I just discovered that there are already stories like mine. Well I found one . . . . . . . but here I am I still want to keep working on this since I got A LOT of good reviews so yeeeahhh I was really happy about that I was all like 'woooop wooop!'. This chapter is dedicated to Robin so if anyone has any ideas/comments for any of the other character they would want to share with me that's cool. So you know the drill I don't own the Teen Titans ( I will hopefully one day after I own the Batman movie rights)_

You're Obsessed with the Teen Titans . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 2-Robin

You know you're obsessed with Robin when. . . . . . . .

You yell "Teen Titans GO!" and think you were born to do that

You are a natural born leader (or at least you think you are . . .)

You decided to take up martial arts to be more like him

You tried doing his hair style (like in the episode with Mother May Eye)

You spent a large amount of gel before you realized only Robins hair can defy gravity like that

You have considered getting a suit like Robins even though if you think about it he's like a walking traffic light

You have decided to wear a mask so that no one knows your identity

The mask thing didn't work out so well . . . . . . .

You tried getting a staff and swinging it around to be cool like him

You want to get a red, green, and yellow motorcycle like him

You own a plushy Robin

You know how to draw him and have tons of fan art

You feel like out of all the characters you act more like Robin

You were deeply upset when he was Red X but easily forgave him

You think his obsession for Slade is edgy and cool

You were at one point in love with him

You were jealous of both Kitty and Starfire in the episode with Killer Moth

You wish you were sent to hell so he could bring you back (like he did with Raven)

You didn't think he was crazy in Trouble in Tokyo when everyone else did

You refuse to except that he is only an animated characters** (because he is NOT!)**

Others find you strange for that

You have agreed to most of the things I just stated and read the previous chapter to this story

_Authors note:_

_Thank you! I'm glad people like my story so far. Tell me what you think and give me suggestions for the chapters, because I'm sure the people reading this probably have geeky habits relating to the characters so yeah help me out _


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note:_

_More reviews! 'yaaaaayyy' there's like a mini party going on in my head right now. So I am fueled by the lovin you've all been giving me so KEEP IT COMIN! I am so glad that you all like the chapters so far (and the fact that I am not the only person in the world who has a passionate, strange obsession for the Teen Titans, FINALLY with my own kind!) so yeah as you all know I don't own the Teen Titans and any references I make towards other stuffy stuff. _

You're Obsessed with the Teen Titans . . . . .

Chapter 3- Beastboy

You know you're obsessed with Beastboy when . . . . . . .

You can't decide whether you should spell his name Beastboy or BeastBoy, because it DOES make a difference

Green all of a sudden becomes your favorite color

You don't clean your room so that you can be more like him

You decide to become a vegetarian so that you can have something in common with him

You try to eat tofu whenever possible

You try to get your meet loving best friend to eat tofu

You watch lots of TV so that if control freak ever takes over the TVs again you can help him

You try to get your friends to play stankball

You laugh at his jokes on the show

You refer to yourself as the funny one

You play lots of monkey related video games in case you ever run into him in another universe **(HEY! It's possible according to the Multiverese Theory I'm Batman in another universe. I'm a believer!)**

You dye your hair green

You think green make up is the best/coolest/sexiest thing ever

You are in love with Beastboy, and you think the two of you could have great chemistry

You're a girl and try to get your boyfriend to dye his hair green

You were jealous of either Raven or Terra at one point or until you die

You just wanted to hug him when he first found out that Terra was working for Slade

You thought it was selfless of him to help Terra even though she betrayed him and that just made him ten times dreamier

You thought he was WAY better than Aqualad as in 'ppfff fish boys got nothing on him'

You wish you had his super powers

You start working at a fast food restaurant and think your boss is secretly a spam like food substance from outer space

You didn't believe he actually hurt Raven in the episode 'The Beast Within'

You started to get into karaoke and you sing the Teen Titans theme song like he did in 'Trouble in Tokyo'

You felt bad when he was being ignored in the beginning of 'Every Dog has his Day'** (I know I did! You know that one episode with the other green alien dog)**

You thought that the leader of the Doom Patrol was being a jerk when he was well . . . . . being a jerk about getting his life saved

You do all or most of the things I just stated but are going "I'm not trying to be like Beastboy" because denying things is something Beastboy does

You love this chapter

_Author note:_

_Ok so I hope you guys liked this chapter it was sort of unplanned so sorry if it's not the best. Though if anyone has any geeky tendencies they have and would like to share with me. I'm thinking of doing the next chapter about either Rave or Starfire. Reviews always appreciated I know that Anon already gave me something to add to the Raven chapter so THANK YOOOUUU! BYE_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note:_

_Ok so first of all I am sorry it's taken me so long to do this chapter but I had all these things to do for school and I got lost in the path of life, then I got hungry from walking on the path of life. Just well you know stuff comes up. So thank you for everyone who's reviewed and favorited my story I'd like to say "THHHAANKK YOOOUUU!" and give all of you cyber hugs. If you could keep reviewing and giving me suggestions for the next chapter which will be either Starfire or Cyborg that would be great. Sadly I still don't own the Teen Titans _

You're Obsessed with Teen Titans . . . . . .

Chapter 4-Raven

You're obsessed with Raven when . . . . . .

You decide to dye your hair purplish like her

You dyed your hair and then decide to cut it

You try to wear a hood more often** (Thank you Tterit!)**

Wearing a leotard starts to seem cool

You decide to start meditating **(I know I did!)**

You say azerath metrion zinthos when you're meditating or really mad so you'll calm down

You read for fun when you've never liked reading before

You read old hardcover books

You have tried to find the book in which Malchior is in so you can get him out and beat him up

You paint your room black and buy eerie decorations

You start drinking tea all the time when you're more of a coffee person

You have a mirror and like to pretend it's a portal to your mind

You don't like people going in your room

You start to withdraw yourself from others because they don't "understand" you **(or you just want to be Raven)**

You use sarcasm in every conversation

You practice at making up good come backs so you can be like her

You don't like parties

You support BBRae or RobRae

You made your own original _ and raven couple **(I've recently seen SpeedyRae and I'm diggin it!)**

You read any fanfiction story involving her

You've practically read all the stories with her on this site and had to start looking on other fanfiction sites

You make your own fanficiton dedicated to her

Your part of a community dedicated to raven

You know how to draw her

You know how to do her voice** (Thanks Anon (guest)!)**

You watched that video on Youtube that shows the actors who did the voices and that's how you learned to do her voice

You know exactly what video I just talked about

You won't admit to being scared

You don't show a lot of emotions or at least try to have an indifferent/bored face on

You don't care that she's half demon

You've searched for azerath in google maps

You think that out of all the titans you think her powers are the best

You wouldn't mind being Starfire in the episode "Switched" so you could change bodies with Starfire and have her powers

You took a quiz telling you that out of all the titans you're most like Raven and you felt awesome

You prefer her over Starfire

You prefer her over Terra

You were trying to buy a Raven costume for halloween until you found out that they're really expensive

You bought the costume

You're most or all of the things just stated above

You just gave your computer screen a sarcastic Raven comment

_Author's note:_

_So yeah there's the Raven chapter, I honestly hope I didn't disappoint. I know a lot of you were waiting for this one. Next chapter is going to be Cyborg so again any suggestions you have would be awesome. Sorry for the long wait and REVIEW! Bye_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note:_

_Ok so sorry for the wait I just had major writers block while writing this chapter. . . . well actually I was just being lazy and wouldn't type it out but yeah. Thanks to anyone and everyone who has been reviewing, favoriting, or following the story (or me!). I really appreciate all the reviews and suggestions that people have been giving me for characters and future chapters (hopefully?). A major thanks to ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow for giving awesome ideas for this chapter. So yeah sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy, and since last time I still don't own the Teen Titans (I really need to fix that though)_

You're Obsessed with the Teen Titans . . . . . .

Chapter 5-Cyborg

You know you're obsessed with Cyborg when . . . . . . . .

You start to think it would be awesome to be half human half robot

You yell "BOO YAH!" in every possible situation or at least a million times a day

You start eating meat ALL the time

You suddenly love sports for some reason; you know just some random, unknown reason

You've tried to make his various meat recipes

You start to get into techy things

You start a collection of techy things to feel more like him

You've looked up the technobabble that he says

You overuse the word "yo"

You play video games like a boss

You were upset when gizmo stole his car

You cried when his car got busted in 'Car Trouble'

You start to or completely understand why he calls his car 'baby'

You refer to your car as your 'baby'

You would totally be willing to play stankball

You would want a friend like him

You would want an older brother like him

You would want to date him

You read fanfic stories with him as one of the main characters or exclusively about him

You wish that there were more fanfic stories about him

You have ever written a story with him as one of the main characters

You still write fanfic about him

You are a supporter and believer of JinxXCyborg

You have ever or still do support Bumblebee

You know that Cyborg and Sarasim were meant to be together if only they lived in the same time frame

You belong to some other CyborgX_ couple **(because there are more out there)**

You belong to some Cyborg related community (**I know there's a Jinx and Cyborg community)**

You insist that cyborgs are NOT 'more machine than man'

You wanted to beat up Atlas, but knew that you didn't have to because Cyborg can do that himself

You hated Brother Blood for everything he ever did to him **(his hair bothered me!)**

You thought that Robin was being a jerk and wanted to punch him in 'Divide and Conquer'

You don't care that the majority of his episodes are about him coping with being half-machine

You thought it was hilarious how he was eating everything when Beastboy gave him a virus from his monkey related video game

You know for a fact that he would make an awesome leader

If you were setting up your own titan's tower where you live you would want him to be your leader

You can go to a buffet restaurant and eat tons and tons of food like he did in 'Trouble in Tokyo'

You can probably think of more things that you do that I didn't write in this chapter because you're super smart like him and extremely obsessed

You just read this and have decided to you now want to go eat something **(MEAT!) **or that you want to go play video games.

_Author's note:_

_So I hope you guys like this chapter sorry for the update wait since I know how annoying it is to wait for the next update to a story your reading. Hopefully I can keep the updates going and you guys won't have to wait long for the next chapter that will be Starfire. If you guys want me to do chapters for any other characters you can PM or write in your review. Also any suggestions you have for the Starfire chapter will be greatly appreciated. SO REVIEW! _


End file.
